


Operation Vittles

by AmericanTimelord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Post-War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTimelord/pseuds/AmericanTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Even after everything that happened, a kind-hearted young American comes to the rescue of his new friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Vittles

“I'd get it if you didn't want to come, after all he did to you. So don't feel obligated”, Alfred commented once again as the two countries hopped into the cockpit.

“No, parliament gave it the Okay and the Prime Minister signed it. The RAF is flying with you all, so will I”

“Fine, fine”

As they strapped in, the final load of cargo was placed into the large plane. Doors closed and they were ready to take off.

“So why are we taking the larger flying death trap this evening?”

“What kind of question is that? Not much would fit in my fighter, its made for speed and maneuverability. We're taking the bomber for all the room”

He clicked and flipped different levers and switches, starting up the large aircraft. Pushing down the throttle and opening the fuel injector, he got the plane into the air.

“With as much as you hate flying, I'm surprised you wanted to come with me”

“Look I'm here now, we might as well get this done”

It took just a few hours to actually land in Berlin, though the people there were not acquainted with what the two Allies were doing, and watched them land with a bit of trepidation. The native people saw the bomber and did not know how to react, that was, until the cabin door opened and the contents were revealed. The American hopped out of the plane, looking through the crowd for Germany.

“Ah America, wie geht es ihnen, how are you?”

“I should be asking you that. Besides dude, we're friends now, don't be so formal”

“You do not vant me to call you Vereinigte Staaten?”

“You can if you really want to, but it's not necessary...”

“Either vay, thank you. You have done a lot for my people this day”

“Haha well, I couldn't just let Russia cut you off like that. Oh! I have something special for the kids!”

Alfred took off back into the cockpit, grabbing a rather large bag. Arthur, meanwhile, had finally made his way out of the plane and over to where Germany was.

“He vis quite something”

“Oh this? We could not just leave you to fend for yourself”

“No, I mean look”

Alfred had all of the local children gathered around him. The bag he had retrieved was filled to the brim with candies. He gave out some to every child, instilling laughter with his Hollywood smile and laugh. The children were jumping all over him and he invited them to look at the bomber with him. They all piled into the cargo area and up into the cockpit as well, where they found more candy to be eaten.

“That's one thing about him, he may not be good at getting along with other countries, but he gets along superbly with the people”

“It vis probably age”

“I think it is just his nature, he cares an awful lot about the world”

“Vou two are quite amazing though, helping me out like this”

“It was America's idea, not mine. I just came along for the ride”

Alfred came galloping over, a young girl on his shoulders, and his pilots hat on her head.

“I almost forgot, here”

He handed him something that was desperately needed almost as much as food in his country. Money.

“A little something to help you back on your feet”

“I don't know vaut to say”

“Don't say anything then, I did it cuz it was right, not looking for acknowledgment dude”

He walked on back, reaching the children once again. He brought some toys and other such childish things to distribute as well. He roamed from group to group, meeting many of the older citizens as well as the kids. Arthur, being a bit more anti-social, simply hung back at the plane and waited for his younger brother to be done socializing. If America and Germany were going to be closer Allies, this was an important first step.

“Danke sehr, Mr. Jones, this means a lot to vy people”

“Oh don't worry, I'll be back. I don't think Russia will stop after just a week. So I'll see you later”

“You're doing far too much”

“Haha, it's the hero's job to help out everyone!”


End file.
